This invention relates to a universal covered trailer which can be pulled behind a prime mover such as a truck or car and which can be used to store and carry a boat, in particular, or practically any types of carryable items.
Trailers of all types have been known for some time. There are flatbed trailers, other covered trailers, recreational vehicle trailers, and boat trailers. However, there are no trailers which can be used to conveniently store and carry boats or be used to carry most of any types of items such as personal belongings and which can also be conveniently backed down to the water by extending the tongue means and which can load a boat with a remote radio transmitter device.
One known prior art is a TRAILER, U.S. Pat. No. 2,375,754, invented by K. Ballinger, which includes a chassis frame, tongue means attached to the front end of the frame, an arch member for supporting side members of the frame, and means to suspend an end of the boat from the tongue means.
Another known prior art is a BOAT TRAILER, U.S. Pat. No. 2,944,835, invented by G. O. Englhardt et al., which comprises a frame, a channel track, antifriction rollers to support the boat, and a tongue means to move the boat trailer.
Another known prior art is a ROAD TRAILER FOR TRANSPORTING A BOAT, U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,227, invented by J. Martinez, which comprises a longitudinal frame, at least one transverse frame element, and a lifting device for lifting the boat.
None of the prior art discloses a trailer which not only transports a boat but also stores and protects the boat from road hazards such as rocks chipping the exterior of the boat and tar and also the harsh elements of the environment such as the rays of the sun, rain, or even snow or sleet which can damage the body of the boat nor discloses a trailer which allows the user to pull the boat inside the trailer by means of remote control devices rather than by manually operated means such as turning a crank on a winch.